I Would Break Down Walls For You
by Johanna Black
Summary: A very good friend of the Pevensies ends up in Narnia during an air raid, and finds the all of them very different. But there must be a reason she's there! And why does she suddenly have strange signs on her palms? PeterOC Plz review! First Narnia Fic!R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Victoria Nicoli looked up from her book to the vacant house across the street. Well, it wasn't entirely vacant; Helen Pevensie still resided there comfortably. However, the house lacked happiness; Lucy's laughter had disappeared from the halls. Victoria sighed and remembered the last time she had seen the Pevensie children.

**Flashback**

"You'll write, won't you?" Susan asked, hugging Victoria. who rolled her eyes.

"Yea, Su. Everyday." Susan smiled. She was glad that Victoria had come over to their houe so often to work on projects with Peter. Victoria had been a good friend to all four Pevensies; she didnt have any siblings of her own. She broke away from Susan as Susan went to go talk to her mother.

"Peter...Peter!"

Victoria turned to see Helen Pevensie trying to catch her son's attention. He had been staring off at the soldiers while his mother said goodbye to Edmund.

"Watch over your brother and sisters!"

"I will, Mum." Peter said, kissing his mother. Then he turned to Victoria. She looked up at him through her hooded green eyes and cursed the fact that today puberty had decided to act up and give her one very LARGE pimple on her chin.

"School's not going to be the same in the fall without you." She said softly. Peter frowned.

"Wars don't last forever, Tori." He said, cupping her face with his hands and pushing away a stray tear. Victoria shook her head so that her jet-black bangs fell over her eyes. She launched herself at Peter and held fast to him.

"Don't you dare forget me Peter Pevensie." She whispered. She pulled back and pulled a box out of her pocket.

"Here. I meant to give it to you for your birthday, but you may not be back yet." Peter opened the box and gasped. There was a small silver ring on a chain there. "Vic-"

"Read it." She said softly. Peter held the ring up and read the words,

'_I would break down walls for you….'_

Peter smiled, remembering the time the two of them had written a song for Music class. He slipped the chain around his neck and tucked the ring under his shirt.

"Peter! Come on we have to go!" Susan yelled. Peter kissed Victoria on the forehead quickly and hugged her again before walking back to his siblings and toward the train.

**End Flashback**

Victoria wiped away a stray tear that had fallen from her eye as she thought back to that day. She missed them so badly. That's when she heard the sirens. She gasped and made a run for the door. As she and her mother ran to the bomb shelter, another bomb struck. And as Victoria's head collided with the ground, she lost consciousness.

**So what do you think? Should I keep it or toss it? Please review!**

-**Johanna Black**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Thank you guys sooo much for the reviews! Keep it up!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Chronicles of Narnia (pout) But I DO own my OC

Chapter Two

Peter walked through the Shuddering Woods. He saw something weaving through the trees, and heard laughter. He started to follow, but it kept just out of reach. He came into the clearing, and whatever he had been chasing disappeared.

"_Peter..." a voice whispered. He turned in the direction the voice had come. _

"_Is someone there?" he called out._

"_Peter."_

"_PETER!"_

"_Peter…"  
_

_Voices were shouting his name from all sides. He turned in all directions, but he couldn't find anyone. That's when she came into the clearing._

"_Help me, Peter."_

_His head was ringing. He was falling. He was-_

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Peter yelled. He shot up from his laying position; something was burning his neck. He pulled his tunic up over the skin of his neck and ranked off the offending metal; Oreius and Mr. Tumnus rushed in.

"Majesty, are you alright?" Oreius asked. Peter looked at the chain that now lay on his bed.

"Oreius, please wake my siblings and tell them to meet me in the War Room. Tell them that it's urgent."

"Yes majesty." Oreius said, bowing before running out of the room.

"Mr. Tumnus, may I borrow that scarf of yours?"

"Yes, Majesty, of course." Mr. Tumnus said, unwrapping his scarf and handing it to Peter. Peter took it gratefully and wrapped the necklace in it. He stood and Tumnus followed as the two made their way to the War Room. It had been three years since the Pevensies had entered Narnia; Peter was nineteen now, and in the midst of finding a bride, an exciting yet laborious task.

When Peter reached the War Room, his siblings slowly filed in. "Peter, what's going on?" Lucy mumbled, rubbing her eyes as she sat down next to Mr. Tumnus and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I need to talk to you guys."

"Really? Because I was quite sure we were here for tea." Edmund said sarcastically. Peter frowned at his brother before continuing.

"Do you guys remember…Victoria?" Edmund, Susan, and Lucy all looked at Peter.

"Of course." Susan said; Edmund and Lucy nodded in confirmation.

"Well, lately I've been having these…dreams, and she's always in them. She's always running, and...and she's asking for my help."

"How long have you been having these dreams, Peter?" Susan asked.

"For about a month. Why?"

"Because I've been having them too."

"Me too." Lucy said.

The three looked at Edmund, who looked back at them.

"Don't look at me, I haven't seen anything."Edmund said, shrugging.

"Are you sure?" Susan asked, raising a brow.

"Positive." Edmund responded.

"I think the only reason I've been having these dreams is because I've been thinking about her." Peter said, frowning.

"Why have you bee thinking about her?" Susan asked suspiciously.

"Uh-well-" Peter stuttered, flushing.

"Well, it's because of the whole bridal thing, isn't it?" Edmund cut in. They all turned to look at him.

"I mean, you have to marry someone, and that must get you thinking about all the women you've ever met." Edmund said matter-of-factly.

"Right, Pete?"

"Yes. That's why." Peter said, casting Edmund a grateful mile when no one else was looking; Edmund just shrugged.

"Anyway, the plot thickens." Peter said, holding up the scarf.

"The last time we saw Victoria in the train station, she gave me a gift because she had a feeling we wouldn't be around for my birthday. She gave me this."

He unwrapped the scarf to reveal the necklace. Susan picked it up and examined it.

"I would break down walls for you." She read. "Isn't that the line of the song you guys wrote for the school play? What was it called-"

"Answers." Peter said, nodding. "Answers was the name of the song. But I've had it on ever since we left, and when I woke up from my latest dream, it was burning my skin."

"Maybe you just imagined it burning, Peter."

"He wasn't imagining." Oreius said, stepping forward.

"How do you know?" Susan asked.

"There's a burn in his shirt." Peter and his siblings all looked down at his shirt. There was indeed a burn mark.

"How-" Susan started, but was cut off by the doors flying open. There stood a young faun.

"Majesties! A young woman has been found on the shore! She's bleeding badly!"

**Okay, so this can technically be considered a cliffie I think… But plz review! I thank you! **

**-Johanna Black**

P.S. To my lovely reviewers, Nina, DnCnChicK369, and ., thank you for the encouragement to continue!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, readers! I greatly appreciate the positive feedback I've been getting, but at the same time, if you have any suggestions or ideas, please tell me! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia. If I did…well, let's just say things would've ended differently….**

Chapter 3

Peter and his siblings made their way down to the beach as quickly as they could to see a centaur carrying the girl toward the castle. They went over to the girl. She had red hair, and large cuts on her arms and legs. Edmund gasped.

"Marallyn…" he whispered, pushing some hair back from her forehead.

"Who is this, Ed?" Peter asked.

"Marallyn-Alise (**A/N pronounced like Alice**)… she was one of my classmates."

Edmund said.

Lucy pulled out her tonic before anyone said anything else, and put a drop in the girl's mouth. The cuts immediately healed, and the marks disappeared. The girl's eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal crystal-blue orbs. "E-Edmund?" she whispered softly.

"Yea…Yea, it's me, Malise. **(A/N Pronounced like Malice**)" Edmund said, smiling.

"Edmund, I think you should take her to one of the guest rooms." Peter said softly. He'd never seen so much care in his brother's eyes before.

"I'll come with you and see if we can do something about those clothes." Susan volunteered. And with that, she and Ed went back to the castle.

Peter sighed and rubbed his eyes before sitting down on the sand. "Are you alright, Majesty?" Oreius asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Peter said. Lucy frowned, and beckoned for Oreius to lean over so she could whisper in his ear. Oreius nodded and left.

Lucy sat down next to Peter and leaned on his shoulder.

"Peter?"

"Yea, Lu?"

"What do you think Victoria is doing right now?"

Peter smiled.

"Reading…writing …singing… she could be doing anything."

In The Middle Of The Shuddering Wood:

Victoria opened her eyes and let out a soft moan. Her head was pounding, and she was cold. She slowly sat up; she was in a heavily wooded area. She heard something rustle in the trees and she turned her head in that direction. There was nothing. Rustling came from another side. She turned; still nothing. That's when a giant horse appeared from the bushes. She gasped and tried to back up, but that only caused her more pain.

"Please, do not be alarmed, lady." The horse said.

"Holy shit, you TALK?!" Victoria asked. The horse chuckled.

"Indeed, lady." He took in her frightened expression and slowly asked her,

"Do you know where you are?"

"Well…well, I'm dead, aren't I?" Victoria asked slowly.

The horse shook its' head. "Far from it, my lady."

He knelt down. "Please, climb on my back. I must take you to the Kings and Queens."

"K-Kings and Queens? Are they mean?" Victoria asked.

"No, my lady. They are the kindest rulers Narnia has ever seen. Apart from Aslan of course."

"Aslan? Who's Aslan?" Victoria asked.

"If you climb on my back, I shall tell you." The horse replied slyly. Victoria smiled and tried to stand, only to have her legs give out beneath her. She let out a yelp of pain as the wind was knocked out of her as she landed on her back. The horse stood and walked over to her, kneeling by her side.

"Can you move at all, my lady?" Victoria coughed and tried, but to no avail.

"Oh dear. Arsthentos!" the horse called out. A cheetah appeared from the bushes.

"You called, Philip?"

"This young lady doesn't know where she is or how she got here." Philip responded.

"Do you know your name, lady?"

"Victoria." Victoria responded softly.

"Well then, Victoria, we should get you to Cair Paravel." The cheetah knelt beside Victoria and she slowly crawled onto the cheetah's back.

"Hold on tight, lady. It's about a two days hard ride to Cair Paravel. Philip, please bring up the rear."

"Of course." Philip responded, and before Victoria had a chance to ask where they were going, the cheetah took off.

Back At Cair Paravel

Edmund watched as Marallyn slept. He was glad that she was here, and that the cuts weren't that deep and would heal quickly, but worried. He wanted to know why she was here, how'd she'd gotten there, and how'd she'd gotten the cuts.

"Ed?" came a questioning voice from the door. He turned to see Susan.

"How is she?" Susan asked, coming in.

"She's sleeping." Edmund said, turning his attention back to Marallyn's tranquil face. Her red hair was spread out over the pillow as though it were a fiery halo.

"She'll be alright." Susan said, comfortingly, rubbing her brothers back.

"Come on. It's time for dinner." Susan said. Edmund reluctantly stood, and cast one last glance at Marallyn before leaving with his sister. All four Pevensies, General Oreius, Mr. Tumnus, and the beavers were at dinner.

"How's Marallyn doing, Edmund?" Lucy asked Edmund.

"She's sleeping, but the cuts aren't deep so they should heal quickly." Edmund said smiling at his sister.

"We'll have to assemble the Council." Peter seriously.

"You mean… she'll have to stand trial?!" Edmund yelped. "I'm sorry, Ed. It has to be done."

Edmund put down his fork and mulled this over. Marallyn was known to lose her temper very, VERY quickly. He hoped –not that _she_ could handle the council- but that the Council could handle her.

**Alrighty then! Another chapter has come and gone, and I need you guys to tell me what you think about Marallyn! Reviews= love and Giant cookies!**

***johanna Black***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello luvies! Now I know I left you all pretty confused during the last chapter, but all the ends from there will be neatly swept up and disposed of in this one. ENJOY!!!!!!!**

Chapter Four

Arsthentos slowed down. "We'll get water here." He said, coming to a full stop by a river. Victoria slowly slid off Arsthentos' back and onto the grass. She leaned over the side of the river and washed her hands and face in it. She sighed as the cool water trickled down her face. That's when she caught sight of her hands. "Oh…my…" she murmered.

"What is it lady?" Philip questioned, gazing down at her. She slowly showed her hands to him and he whinnied in shock (A/N how exactly does one do that I wonder…).

On her both her palms were two shapes. On the left was the shape of a flame, and on the right was a crescent moon.

"What…what are they?" Victoria asked.

"I know not, lady." Philip said, shaking his head.

"Arsthentos, do you-" Philip asked; Victoria turned to see Arsthentos standing right behind her. She nearly fell backward into the river.

"We must go. Now. The Kings and Queens will know what to do."

"What about Aslan?" Philip asked, rising.

"We can only hope that he will appear soon."

"And from your lips to my ears, friend." A large lion appeared out of the brush. Arsthentos and Philip sank into a low bow (well, not Philip, really, seeing as he was already kneeling). Victoria stood and curtsied.

"Rise, Lady Victoria." Victoria looked up, shocked.

"H-How did you know who I am?" she asked; Aslan chuckled.

"You have been long awaited, lady." Aslan said. "Arsthentos, Philip, rise."

Arsthentos and Philip rose, as did Victoria –who was clearly confused-.

"Philip, Arsthentos, please go forward and inform the Kings and Queens of Victoria's arrival. And tell them that I will be there in time for Marallyn's council. They shall know what I'm talking about." Aslan said before turning to Victoria.

"Victoria, please come with me. I will answer all your questions."

Back at Cair Paravel

"Edmund? Edmund, why are you shoving your food down your throat?" Lucy asked amusedly. The rest of the Pevensie children all looked to see Edmund shoving toast down his throat at top speed.

"Wha?" he asked (his mouth was half full).

Susan rolled her eyes. "He wants to be there when Marallyn-Alise wakes up. Right Ed?" she asked, grinning slyly at Edmund. Edmund blushed a furious red, and Peter jumped in

"Well, of course he does! What if it was you or Lucy, Su? Wouldn't you want someone beside your bed when you wake up somewhere strange?" Peter said matter-of-factly.

Susan smiled at Lucy who retuned the grin; they were both sharing the same thought; 'Awwww, they're bonding!'

Edmund and Peter were sharing a glance as well. A glance that said: 'What the hell are those two planning?!'

"Well, if she is awake, I suspect she'll be hungry. Why don't you take her some toast, Ed." Peter said calmly, cutting his sausage. Edmund nodded, grabbed a napkin, and put a stack of toast in it. Then he stood.

"If anyone needs me…well, you know where I'll be." Edmund said, leaving. As he left, Oreius came in. "Majesties, we have King Edmunds horse and one of the royal guards outside. They say they found someone." Peter stood immediately, as did Susan and Lucy.

"Lead us to them." Peter, Susan, and Lucy exited with Oreius, who led them to the foyer. The Philip and Arsthentos bowed.

"Rise, noble nights of Narnia." Peter said; the two complied.

"Who was it that you found?" he asked.

"It was a young girl, majesty. She looked like she could not have been any older than queen Susan." Arsthentos said.

"Do you know what her name was?"

"Her name was Victoria." Philip replied. Peter's eyes widened; Susan cut in,

"It could be a different Victoria! She's not the only girl in the world with that name!"

"Where is she now?" Peter asked, disregarding Susan's comment.

"With the Great Lion." Arsthentos replied; Lucy clapped excitedly.

"Aslan's here!"

"Well…not exactly, your majesty." Philip muttered.

"He told us to tell you that he would be there for Marralyn's council."

Susan sighed. "That should make things easier. Maybe he'll be able to help us."

"Of COURSE he'll be able to help us! He's Aslan!" Lucy said, rolling her eyes.

Peter sighed and rubbed his eyes; Susan put a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll bring her to us Peter. Don't worry." Susan said.

Peter nodded. The only thing they could do now was wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I ! Yea, I'm sorry guys, my computer crashed and all of my documents disappeared. Here's a new chappie.**

**Chapter 5**

Victoria walked down the beach toward the giant castle Aslan had directed her to. She was tired and hungry…and dirty. She sighed and looked down at her dirty skirt and blouse. And there was mud matted in her black hair. Victoria hit her foot on a rock that was sticking out of the sand and fell. She groaned with a mouthful of Narnian turf. She didn't want to keep moving. But that's when she saw someone walking down the beach, their blond hair shining in the sun and a crown perched upon their head. She stood on wobbly legs and spit out any sand that was in her mouth, brushing her tongue off on the back of her hand.

"Hello?" she called out tentatively. The figure turned their head.

"Who are you?" The person asked, moving their hand to the sword Victoria saw strapped to their side. She gulped. "My name's Victoria. I'm looking for the Kings and Queens." She paused. "Aslan sent me."

The person slowly came closer, but Victoria held her ground. "T-Tori?" asked the man in front of her. Her eyes widened.

"Peter? No, it's not possible…"

"Yes…yes!" Peter said happily. Victoria jumped into his arms and hugged him close; he returned the hug with gusto. Pulling back and looking into his eyes, she knew that this was her Peter. Here, in his arms, even in a strange land, she was home.

**Back at Cair Paravel**

Marallyn's eyes slowly creaked her eyes open. She didn't know where she was, but she kind of didn't care. She was in someone's arms and she was warm. She snuggled into the chest of whoever was holding her.

"Malise? Malise, are you awake?" came a soft voice above her. She opened her eyes all the way and turned her head to see Edmund Pevensie holding her.

"Eddy? Where are we?" Marallyn said quietly.

"Where're in Narnia, Mare. You were found washed up on shore and...Well, you were badly injured. But we fixed you up." Edmund said, stroking Marallyn's hair. He didn't know why he was doing it, though. Normally he was very shy around girls, especially Marallyn- he'd had a crush on her since third grade.

"Marralyn, do you remember how you got here? Did you go into something and come out here or-"

"I was being taken away..." Marallyn murmured. "Some Germans came into the house...they were taking my Mum and me to a concentration camp..."

"But...but you're Catholic!" Edmund said, confused.

"My father is. He sold me and my Mum out." Tears began welling up in Marallyn's eyes.

"And then... and then my Mum and I were bound up and they shoved us in the back of a van with a few others... then they started driving. But we neared a river, and...And my Mum pushed me out with her feet. And I rolled down the hill into the river and just kept falling."

Tears were now falling freely down Marallyn's face. Edmund held her close and she sobbed into his chest. He couldn't send her into council. He had to talk to Peter.

**OKAY! So, some things happened in this chapter, explanations and arrivals and such... Kinda short, i know, sorry about that. But please tell me what you think. Reviews are love. **

**Ja ne! Au Revoir! Ciao! BYE!**

***johanna Black***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school's coming to an end soon, and so I've been busy….HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6**

Marallyn-Alise at first blatantly refused to leave her room. It took a lot of persuasion on Edmund's part, but she eventually agreed. She was in a clean, white gown and her hair was tied back. Edmund led her down to the Great Hall, where Lucy and Susan were talking. Edmund cleared his throat and the two girls looked up.

"Susan, Lucy, this is Mal- Marallyn-Alise. She's a classmate of mine. Susan and Lucy approached the girl.

"I'm Susan. It's nice to see you out and about." Susan said with a smile.

"And I'm Lucy! Would you like a tour of the castle?" she asked excitedly. Marallyn smiled at the youngest. She was so eager, it was hard to refuse.

"Sure." And with that, Lucy grabbed her hand and began hurrying off in one direction, chatting animatedly with Marallyn. Susan and Edmund watched after them; Susan glanced at Edmund to see him smiling.

"I think she'll do Lucy a bit of good." Edmund said. Susan snorted.

"I think she'll do _you_ a bit of good."

"What do you mean?" Edmund asked, looking away. Susan rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, you and Peter both." She said, walking to the exit.

"Where are you going?" Edmund asked.

"I want to make sure Lucy doesn't kill Marallyn in her excitement."

**Back on the beach**

Peter and Victoria were leaning against a tree. Or rather, Peter was leaning against a tree and Victoria was leaning against Peter. She had told him how he had ended up there, and he had told her all about the White Witch and what had been going on in Narnia. He carefully omitted the issue of having to find a bride.

"Where are the others?" she finally asked.

"Cair Paravel. Speaking of which, we have to get you inside and cleaned up. The sun's beginning to set. C'mon." Peter maneuvered his way out from behind Victoria and help his hand out to her. Victoria, not wanting Peter to see the markings on her hands, accepted, and once up, clasped her hands behind her back. The walk back to Cair Paravel seemed long, and after the day's events, Victoria felt as though her limbs were made of stone, but at least she was with someone she knew. Someone she loved. They reached Cair Paravel by nightfall, and Peter smiled as Victoria stared at the ceilings and walls of the Great Hall in awe.

"Peter, there you are! We've been looking for you all-" Lucy stopped talking immediately when she saw Victoria. She squealed and ran to Victoria, who almost fell from the impact.

"Lucy get off of…By Aslan's mane…" came Susan's voice. Both Susan and Victoria started to cry as they embraced. That's when Edmund and Marallyn-Alise appeared.

"Who started the water-works?" Marallyn whispered.

**Ok! REUNITED AND IT FEEEELS SO GOOD! Haha so tell me what you thought of the chapter! Love n kisses,**

**Johanna Black**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews- they keep me going! Alright, new chapter!**

Chapter Seven

Marallyn fidgeted under the eyes of the Council. Edmund sent her an encouraging smile and tried to smile back. But she couldn't. She wasn't able to.

"Had you any knowledge of Narnia?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"No, sir."

"But you knew Edmund prior to your appearance, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"How did you know him?"

"We were classmates."

"And you are his age?"

"Yes." The council began to murmur and Marallyn gulped. Mr. Tumnus cleared his throat.

"King Edmund, can you please escort Ms. Marallyn- Alise out? The council will give their verdict tomorrow."

"Of course." Edmund said easily, rising and taking Marallyn by the arm. He took her into the hall and looked at her. She was paler than she had been that morning and she was shaking. Edmund pushed her hair back from her face and saw tears forming in her eyes. He pulled her close and kissed her on the head.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"I don't want to go home, Edmund…" she whispered.

"They won't send you home, dear. And they couldn't even if they wanted to. Peter would overrule them." Marallyn nodded. Edmund frowned.

"C'mon." he said, pulling her along the hall.

"Where are we going?" Marallyn asked shakily.

"To the beach. You need to relax."

"Edmund Pevensie, how am I supposed to relax when my whole world may come crashing down on me at any second.' Edmund turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Marallyn frowned.

"This is all a dream. Any moment I'm going to wake up. It'll all be gone." Edmund pulled her close and kissed her soundly on the lips. Marallyn allowed her eyes to flutter closed and lose herself in Edmund's arms. They separated after a couple of moments, both of them panting softly. Edmund rested her forehead against Marallyn's. She sighed.

"I'm definitely asleep." Edmund chuckled.

"Let's go."

**Ok, shorter than usual, I know. DON'T PRESSURE ME! Happy fourth of July, everyone! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW!**

***Johanna Black**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI! Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing or put this story on alert. And special shout out to everyone who's out me on their Favorite Authors list! YOU ALL ROCK! I AM REWARDING YOU WITH A NEW CHAPTER!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter Eight**

They were all ok. Marallyn and Victoria had been at Cair Paravel for about a month. Aslan had stuck around to teach Victoria how to fight based on her scars. The moon scar on her right hand controlled water, and the flame on her fire palm could control fire. And if she focused her energy on one specific hand, she could use both to control that specific element. Marallyn had taken up archery, and she seemed to have a knack for it.

They were all sitting in the drawing room when one solitary thing would mortally wound Peter and Victoria's relationship.

"You Grace, Princess Vanya has arrived from Archenland." Said Mr. Tumnus.

"Oh, shoot, I forgot about her." Susan said.

"What's she here for?" Marallyn asked curiously.

"Peter has to interview her to see if he wants to marry her." Edmund said, before covering his mouth. Victoria had sprung up.

"_Marry_ her?" she yelled. Susan gasped.

"You didn't _tell_ her?" She asked Peter. Victoria rounded on Peter.

"You're getting _married?_ And you didn't tell me?"

"Victoria, you have to understand-" Peter started, but Victoria cut him off.

"Understand _what?_ When were going to tell me? The night of?"

"Victoria, I have a duty to my people!" Peter yelled, standing at all.

"You could've told me that day on the beach!"

"You Had just gotten here! You didn't need to know-"

"I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND, PETER ANDREW PEVENSIE! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW!" Victoria yelled before running out.

"Oh dear." Susan muttered running after her. That's when Peter turned on Edmund.

"This is your fault! If you hadn't blurted out-"

"MY fault? _You_ should've told her!" Edmund said. Peter opened his mouth to saying something else, but clamped it shut.

"You're right…I should've. Damn and blast it… Mr. Tumnus if you would please take the princess to her room and ask her to join us for supper."

"Of course your Grace." Mr. Tumnus said before leaving. Peter slumped in his chair. What was he going to do now?

**OK! Kinda short, but there it is. THANK YOU! REVIEW PLEASE MY LUVS! **


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO PEOPLE OF THE EARTH AND BEYOND! Haha THIS chapter is going out to all my readers on Mars ! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine**

That night at the dinner table, tensions were high. Edmund had tried to literally cut the tension in the air with a bread knife, but that was more to amuse Marallyn than anything. Peter kept glancing at Victoria, who was pointedly ignoring him. Princess Vanya of Archenland took absolutely no notice of the tension because she was busy chattering on and on…about herself. Lucy was chasing her peas around her plate with a fork. And Queen Susan the 'Gentle' was about ready to strangle Princess Vanya.

In the middle of one particularly long and laborious description of one of the princess' dresses, Victoria stood, excusing herself and strode quickly out of the Great Hall. Peter made a move to go after her, but Susan stopped him. She smiled sweetly at Princess Vanya and said,

"Pardon me." before following Victoria. Peter shut his eyes and took a deep breath before outing a fake smile on his face and pretending to listen to Princess Vanya.

It was easy for Susan to find Victoria- she followed the music. It was a smooth, easy piano melody accompanied by Victoria's voice.

"_I would break down walls for you,_

_I would sail across the sea._

_I would risk the world for you-_

_That's how it's meant to be. _

_I swear it will be easier for you_

_than it was for me._

_Oh answers come to me._

_Help me see the way.  
I understand why this land is a place that I can't stay._

_Oh answers come to me._

_Tell me what to do._

_Am I right to take flight?_

_Will God see me through?"_

Susan waited until the piano's final note faded out before saying,

"None of this is your fault, you know." Victoria frowned and continued to play.

"I know. I just… I feel like I'm trapped here."

"Trapped? You're not! You can go anywhere-"

"Except for home! _I can't go home!" _Victoria yelled. Susan frowned.

"This is your home now."

"But what about our parents? They're probably worried sick-"

"Time moves differently in Narnia."

"I don't _care! _I want to go HOME!"

They were silent for a few moments before Susan said,

"Would you like to go for a ride?" Victoria nodded.

Peter, Edmund, and Lucy and Marallyn were thoroughly bored. Princess Vanya was still going on about…something. Even the _narrator_ of the story had lost track. One of Lucy's peas hit Edmund in the face and Marallyn choked on her water. Peter and Lucy began shaking with laughter and Edmund and Marallyn soon followed. They stopped laughing for a moment, and they heard Susan's horn. Peter, Edmund, and Lucy bolted from the table and ran to the gate.

They saw Susan coming back on her horse with tears streaming down her face.

"Solidiers from Archenland were hiding in the woods. They took Victoria." They heard a girlish giggle and they turned to see Princess Vanya.

**DUN DUN ! Okay, whaddaya think? TELL MEEEEE!**

***johanna Black***


	10. Chapter 10

A wedding. That was the only solution. Peter would marry Princess Vanya and they would let Victoria go. It seemed simple enough. Or so Susan thought. Peter was at war with himself. He didn't love Vanya- not in the slightest. And why would he? She was impossible! And kissing her? Well, we won't get into that one.

Victoria was staying in Susan's chambers for the time being, and Vanya was surprisigly content with that. But Peter and Victoria weren't allowed to see each other.

Victoria's hands could spout fire. Not that she had any control over it. At least, not yet. She hadn't told anyone but Aslan, not even Susan. Therefore it was, in fact, difficult to explain why the room costantly smelled like smoke, of why the hem line of Victoria's gown was singed, but if Susan had learned anything about Victoria, it was to leave her be and let her handle things herself.

Aslan was helping her to control it- under his tutelage, Victoria could control the height of the flame and it's direction. But she still had a long way to go before she could properly use it. Aslan seemed to be content with her progress, though.

There was a week to the wedding. Marallyn and Edmund were sitting in the garden when Lucy came flying out of left field, a panicked expression plastered on her normally cheerful features.

"Lucy what-"

"It's Vanya! She's gone!" Edmund looked at his sister confused.

"Um...isn't that a good thing?"

"It would be if she wasn't pregnant." It took Marallyn a moment to process the news.

"But that's not possible. She and Peter...Peter would never-"

"He didn't but...She's claiming he raped her."

"Where's Victoria?"

"Still in Susan's rooms.

"Good."

"Peter needs us all in the war room."

**Okay, kind of a filler, but I felt I needed to get something out there. I'm sorry! Please review! **

**-Johanna Black**


End file.
